Death of a friend
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: Liz got turned into a vampire
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Death of a friend

Author: AlienAdele

Email: adelesmith4@yahoo.com

Rating: PG (slight language)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story

Summary: Liz got turned into a vampire while visiting her sister in Sunnydale

Category: Crossover: Angel, Buffy the vampire slayer and Roswell

Author's Note: To all the fans of these shows around the world. A special thanks to Kes Fairly for the encouraging words.

Feedback: Please do

Spoilers: None that I'm aware of.

**********************************************************

Roswell

Summer vacation came so fast that Liz thought that one of her otherworldly friends somehow made time to fly.

"Get a grip on yourself, Liz. You know that it is impossible," she said to herself. Even though she knew that the impossible always became possible in her world. She always thought that she and Max would be together for eternity, but that dream became a nightmare after she saw that message in the cave. It was then that she decided that the only thing she could do was to go and visit her sister Buffy in Sunnydale.

Max turned towards his sister and said,

"I hate it when I don't have my own destiny of who I was suppose to love in my own hands"

Isabel looked at Max and said,

"I know just how you feel. I can't help but to think of Alex, but we have a duty to our people"

They went to the CrashDown and Max was looking for Liz, when he didn't see her he went to Maria and asked her,

"Hi, Maria, have you seen Liz?" Maria looked at him and said,

"All I know is that she went home early"

Max thanked her and went outside. He could sense the pain he caused Liz and it all happen the day when she walked out of the cave without giving him a chance to explain. He wanted to go after her, but Tess grabbed his arms and said,

"She'll get over you". 

But he knew that she wouldn't, because he can't get over her.

When Liz got home she went to her mother and said,

"Mom, I left the CrashDown in Maria's hands, because I booked a flight to Sunnydale to visit Buffy"

Her mother looked at her and said that she can't run away from her problems. "Mom, I'm not running away. I just need a change of scenery and don't worry. I'll be back before the end of the vacation. I love you mom" and with those words she left her house and went to the airport.

As she stepped into the airport terminal she started to feel agitated. It was as if something warned her not to go to Sunnydale, but she pushed that thought out of her mind and climbed into the plane.

********************************************

Sunnydale

"You bitch, look at what you did to my nose!"

"Sorry Spike. I didn't see you there" Buffy couldn't help but to grin at the creature that was standing there in the dark doctoring his injured nose

All of the sudden they stopped their rivalry as they spotted a familiar car in the street. They saw how Angel and his partner Cordelia Chase climbed out of their car. They went to the car and Buffy asked,

"Angel, what are you doing back in Hell Mouth?"

Angel looked at Buffy and said,

"We came to talk to Giles about business"

They climbed in the car and drove towards Slayer Central. When they stopped the car Buffy climbed out and went to the house,

"Giles, you in?"

"I'm in my office and tell Angel and Cordelia that I'll think about their offer" "Why don't you tell them yourself?" Angel said.

The two went into Giles's office and Buffy and her Scooby Gang went into the family room and waited for the three to grace them with their presence. Xander looked at Buffy and asked,

"What do you think the business is Angel wanted to see Giles about?" 

"I don't know, but I think it must be important if he is back in Sunnydale"

They heard the three approaches and Buffy asked Giles,

"What is the big secret?"

"I think Angel must answer that question for you"

She looked at Angel and he spoke,

"We decided to merge with you, if you don't mind?"

She looked at the others and saw that they didn't mind it in the least. She was about to say something to Cordelia when Cordelia screamed and dropped to her knees. Angel knew that they have to wait while Cordelia's vision was in progress. Thirty minutes went by and Cordelia sat on the chair with a glass of water in her hands. She looked at the group and said,

"Buffy, your sister is coming here, but she is in danger"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. 

Cordelia looked at the group and said,

"She will phone and said that she will be late, but she won't be. She is going to walk to your house and while that took place one nasty vampire will attack her and sire her" 

Angel and Buffy looked at her and asked,

"Why would any vampire want to sire her?"

Cordelia looked at them and said,

"While I saw the vision I got a feeling that she was the one the vampires was looking for. The one who would deliver them and help them to move into the daylight. Angel do you know of such a prophecy?"

Angel looked away for a while before he spoke,

"I read it in one of those documents we confiscated from Wolfram and Heart and it said that the girl would have had contact with aliens for another world and that this girl would also be a virgin. That is why she would be dangerous". 

*********************************************

THOUSAND FEET IN THE AIR

Liz looked outside at the lights and she could still feel Max's kiss on her lips. She knew that he loved her and that he didn't want this to happen, but it did. She started to feel the burning sensation in her eyes and she knew that she was crying. She didn't want to, but she missed Max and there is nothing anybody could do to stop that. She tried to sleep, but while she lay there she could also see his face in front of her eyes. Slowly she drifted to sleep and went into a dreamless slumber. Suddenly she felt someone tapping on her shoulder and as she opened her eyes she saw one of the airhostesses looking at her,

"Miss, we landed"

"Thank you" she stood up and went down the runway. 

She stood in the airport for a while and decided that she want to take a walk in this peaceful town, but first she is going to call her sister at the house. She went to the phone and dialed Buffy's dorm room. One of the students answered the phone and told her that Buffy wasn't there and she gave Liz the telephone number. 

SLAYER CENTRAL

Buffy looked surprised at Cordelia and Angel, but she could see that they were serious when they said that Liz's life was in danger. Suddenly the phone rang and Riley went to Buffy.

"Um, Buffy. It is your sister"

She ran to the phone,

"Hi, Liz. Where are you?"

"_I'm at the airport, but I'm going to be late_"

"What do you mean you are going to be late?" _"Buffy, I need time to think so I_ _decided that I want to walk to your house, if there is no problem",_

Before Buffy could answer her; the phone went dead and she was standing there. She ran into the living room and looked at the group. 

"You were right, but there is a problem. She wants to walk to here and it is near the cemetery!"

Angel looked at her and said that they must go and find her, before something happens. They took Buffy's car and drove towards the airport.

******************************

Roswell

Max came into the CrashDown and walked over to Maria. He asked her if she knew when Liz would call, because he wants to talk to her. Maria looked at Max and said "I don't know when Liz would call, but when she left she had tears in her eyes. What did you do to her?" Max decided to tell Maria everything that went on during the ordeal in the cave and as he did he could see that Maria was taking it also hard. She was loosing Michael just as he lost Liz over Tess. Maria looked at him and said, "I should've known that Tess was part of you, but I didn't and now I know that Michael and I won't be together anymore".

Suddenly Isabel and Michael came into the café and Michael could see that Max told Maria about what happened, but he could see that she was taking it a lot easier than when Liz saw it. It didn't seem such a reality to her. Isabel came over to her brother and said,

"Max, I know that I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I have a feeling that Liz is in danger"

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know. 

She looked at him and said, "I don't know what is going to happen. All I know is that it would change the Liz we all know and love"

Max looked at them and said,

"I'm going to her and tried to persuade her to come back, but if something do happen I'll contact you. Oh, and tell Tess that I'll probably need her help too" 

With those words he left the CrashDown and went to the airport.

***********************************

SUNNYDALE

Liz looked at the sky and she felt peaceful, but still she had that heavy feeling in her heart. She sat on one of the benches and began to cry. 

"Max, I do love you" she whispered.

Suddenly she stiffened when she heard someone talk behind her,

"Are you lost. Let me help you find your way home?"

She stood up and saw three men standing there, and then she knew that she was in danger. She began to run as fast as what her legs could carry her. Unfortunately the men were faster than she was and she was cornered. As one of them walked closer he could see the fear in her eyes, but when he touched her he got a flash that she was the one they've been looking for. The others retreated as they saw the older man. He could see in their eyes that she was the one. Liz stiffened as she saw the transformation of humans into monsters. They grabbed her and while she screamed the older guy began to sink his teeth into her neck. She struggled and tried to free herself from this monster, but she became weak. The last thing she remembered was how the monster slid his writs and forced her mouth open. She tried not to swallow, but she failed and she received the death in her veins.

Angel and Buffy was still at one of part of the park when they heard the scream, they ran to the point and saw three vampires blocking a scene. As they stood there the vampires spotted them and started to attack, but they didn't succeed. They were dusted and there was just the one left. Buffy saw the figure on the ground and the blood in the corners of the girl's mouth. As she looked closer she could see that the figure on the ground was her sister Liz. She cried out and ran towards the monster he looked up when he saw her and as he did he looked at Angel and said,

"She's the one we've been waiting for" 

It was the last words he spoke, because Buffy dusted him there and went over to Liz's body. She sat there for a while trying to grasp on the fact that she lost her sister. Angel came over to her and said,

"Let us take her to Giles, maybe he can help?" 

He took Liz's body in his arms and placed her on the back seat. He went to the drivers' side and waited for Buffy to join him. She climbed into the passenger seat and sat there. For a while she didn't speak, but she had to know just one thing. "When do you think the transformation would take place?"

Angel looked at Buffy and said,

"Unfortunately I don't know" 

The rest of the drive they were silent and just contemplating on what would happen to her now? 

As they entered the driveway Xander was with Riley outside the house waiting for them. Buffy was the first one to climb out of the car and when she did Riley saw that they found Liz. Angel climbed out and went to the back seat. He slowly took Liz's body out of the car and walked into the house. The rest of the gang was waiting for them and when they saw the two they knew that it already happened. Giles came up to Angel and said,

"We won't know what to do before the time is up. So place her in your room and please keep an eye n her she might be unpredictable" 

Angel went downstairs and placed her on his bed.

Buffy looked at the others and said, 

" I probably have to kill her as soon as she rises"

She went upstairs into her room and began to remember all those times they were together. Tara and Willow came into the room and looked at Buffy. They sat on the edge of the bed and spoke,

"Buffy, is there something we can do for you?"

Buffy looked at them and for a while didn't speak, but when she did she asked,

"I want to ask you a favor, but promise me that you won't tell Angel?"

"We promise"

She sat up and said, "I want you to try and locate that restoration spell"

Willow and Tara's eyes widened,

"You mean you want to restore her soul after she rised?"

"Yes, but you promised that you won't tell Angel?" 

"We did" and with that the two left Buffy.

******************************************

SUNNYDALE AIRPORT

Max could feel the fear of this town and he knew that this wasn't the place where he wants to stay for long. All he want to do is to get Liz out of this place and take her back to the people who love her. He signaled for a taxicab and they drove to the address Maria gave him. As he sat in the cab he began to remember everything they went through together. The cab came to a halt and Max asked him to wait for a while. He went to the front door and knocked on it. An older woman answered it and Max asked her where Buffy is. The woman looked at him and said,

"You will find her at this address" she gave him the piece of paper and he went back to the cab

. He gave the taxi driver the address and they sped towards the place. The cab stopped and Max climbed out and gave the taxi driver the fee,

"Thank you" and Max went towards the house. For a while he stood there not knowing if he must knock, but he reached for the bell and rang 

INSIDE THE HOUSE

"I'll get it!" screamed Anya, for a minute she stood there looking at Max a familiar expression in her eyes, but she shrugged it off.

"Excuse me, miss, but is Buffy here?"

"Yes, won't you come in?"

He stepped into the house and stood there looking uneasy,

"Won't you sit down while I go and get her?"

"Thank you"

Max sat down as the others looked at him. Anya went to Buffy's room and said "Buff, here is a young man looking for you"

She stood up and went downstairs to where Max sat,

"Yes, you wanted to see me?" She asked. Max stood up and asked,

"I want to know if you saw your sister Liz by any chance?"

She turned deathly pale and said that he must sit again. He did what he is told, but he asked,

"What is wrong?"

"Well, she is here, but she won't be the same than when you saw her last"

Max looked at her and asked her what the problem was. Buffy sat next to him and told him what happened to Liz and she could see the surprised look on his face. He stood up and asked her if he could use her telephone. When she directed him towards the phone he decided to call Michael maybe he could help Liz.

Angel was still sitting in the basement waiting for the transition to take place. He knew the torture it brought him when he rised and now to see one of his friends family members to go through that. Suddenly he saw Liz's eyes opening and he could see the hatred in the new fledglings' eyes,

"Let go of me!"

She screamed and started to use her new found PK powers. He was surprised when he saw it, but he knew that she would be powerful.

*******************************************

ROSWELL

Michael was busy reading the sports page when the phone rang,

"Hello, Hi, Max. What's wrong?"

He listened for a while and when Max asked him to bring the healing stones when they came to Sunnydale he knew that it was a matter of urgency, because Max won't do something just on a whim. There must be a reason. Max also asked him that everyone including Tess must come. Michael told Max that they would be there in an hour. He went to the others and told them the news that they are needed in Sunnydale, they packed their suitcases and went to the airport. Luckily Max gave them the address of where the house is.

*******************************************

SUNNYDALE

Angel was still looking at the new fledgling and decided that it is time to call Buffy to see her sister just for the last time, before everything went out of control,

"Buffy, you can come down!" 

He shouted and he saw Buffy and a stranger came downstairs. Suddenly the bell rang and Angel looked at Buffy and told her that he would go and see who that was. When Angel left Buffy looked at Willow and Tara and they could see that the time has come to perform the ritual. The two of them placed some incense in the room, lit some candles and started to recite the verse. Angel and five strangers came down just when they were at the peak of the verse. When Angel heard the spell he shouted "It's better to kill her now than to subdue her to a lifetime of missery".

Max stepped in front of Angel and said,

"Let them finish, but we are going to help too" Angel stepped away and Willow and Tara continued the reciting. Liz started to feel the effect and screamed with pain. Max and his friends placed the healing stones around her and stood in a circle around Liz

__

Imagine this in slow motion

Liz struggling to break free, the echoing of the verse. Max and the others stood with their eyes closed trying to reach Liz

Normal Speed

~Flash~

Max and the others looked at Liz and Max said,

"Liz we need you with us. Please try to find your way back?" 

Liz looked at them and looked down before she spoke ,

"Max, I don't think that I want to come back. Look at the markings. It shows you, Isabel, Michael and Tess. Nothing about Maria Alex and me". Max looked again at her and said,

"Even though we have our destiny, we need you with us. We need allies and you are that".

Liz hesitated and stepped towards her friends. Max took her hand and the symbols disappeared.

~End of Flash~

Angel and the others looked dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. The silence was broken when Buffy asked,

"Can someone please tell me what just happened?"

Liz was the one who answered her, "Buff, all I can say is that Max, his sister Isabel, Michael and Tess" 

While she cave the names the four stepped forward. Then she continued,

"Aren't from around here" 

Angel asked, "Where are they from" 

The four pointed their fingers upwards and Liz said,

"Well, they were part of the '47 crash"

"So you mean they are aliens" Xander interrupted.

Max looked at him and said,

"We prefer the term not of this Earth".

Buffy looked at Angel and said,

"So the prophecy wasn't complete"

"It looks like that and the other vampires won't be happy"

Liz looked at her sister and said,

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused"

" Don't be. It gave me time to appreciate you and my friends".

They hugged and the six went back to Roswell

After the group left Angel looked at Buffy and said,

"Do you think she would ever confront the love she had for that young man?" 

"I don't know, but I could see that they had a history together and it won't help her to deny the love she has for that man"

Anya came and sat next to Buffy and said,

"I can't believe that I met those children. The last time I saw them they were still in their pods"

Buffy and Angel looked at her with surprise written on their faces. She said that she met the protector and that he told her that one-day she would be needed to break a love up, because it wasn't meant to be. Buffy looked at her and said,

"You were responsible for the breakup between Liz and Max?" 

"Yes, I had no choice. The protector said that the young man's young bride was in the pods with him and that they were meant to be together and that is why I had to make sure that his love for Liz and her love for him faded before it was consummated". 

Buffy stood up and said that she would never understand what just happened.

*********************************

ROSWELL

Two hours after they landed on Roswell airport Liz looked at the group who just saved her and she felt the love they had for her. She even felt the love Tess had and she walked over to the young girl.

" I know that you didn't have to save me, but I'm glad you did. I want to be your friend even if we had our differences. If you need my help by any chance please feel free to come to me" she hugged Tess and went to Max.

She looked him in the eyes and said,

"Even though we weren't meant to be together, just remember this I'll love you always and you can count on me to be there for you". 

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went into the CrashDown with Maria and Alex. Max looked her go and whispered,

"Liz, you'll always be in my heart and you will be my soul mate"

He went over to Tess, Michael and Isabel and they went home. The sun went down on the town and it became silent again.

~THE END~


	2. Angel got a chance

****

TITLE: ANGEL GOT A CHANCE

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-Mail: adelesmith4@yahoo.com

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the shows and song mentioned in this fanfic

SUMMARY: Buffy, Angel and the rest of the crew went to Roswell. Liz and the aliens helped Angel. One of the humans will trade their humanity in to help Angel.

CATEGORY: Crossover + part two of the 'Death of a Friend' trilogy

RATING: PG 13

FEEDBACK: Please do

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all those who wanted a sequel. Also to Mellisa Jooty

*****************************

To recap

Liz went to visit her sister in Sunnydale. Buffy's group merges with Angel and Cordelia. Liz got sired into a vampire, Max and the other aliens help to restore her into a human. They return to Roswell.

++++++++++++++++++

Background Music

Don't run away I'll stay with you

Know that our love will see us through

Don't disappear like tears that dry

Every time I cry

I can't believe that you're letting me down

While standing on Higher Ground

Don't kill me for you, let it go away

Forever is another day

Don't kill me for you just let it go

I want you to know

I can't believe that you're letting me down

While standing on Higher Ground

And if I open up I'll find release

Clearly I'll find release

CHORUS REPEAT~ Delenta: Higher Ground 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz stopped the CD while wiping a tear from her eyes. She felt so helpless knowing that she would never be able to be with her true love, but she started to accept the fact that she had no choice. She went to her phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Buffy, here"

"Hi, sis long time no see"

"It hasn't been that long"

In the first few minutes of their call they just talked about fashion, when Buffy asked

" Are you going to try and reconcile with Max?"

"I can't. Every time I want to I'm bombarded by the phantoms of a future that might have been" Liz started to twirl the phone cord in her hands and waited for her sister to answer her. After a while her sister started to speak.

" I'll try to convince the others and come to Roswell for a time. I think that Xander would be ecstatic to come, but I don't know about Angel and Cordelia. They are an odd pair. Oh, there is something else we need to talk about, but it must wait until we get there. I can't wait to see you again"

"Me too" Liz replied.

They said their good-byes and she replaced the phone back on its receiver. Another day has gone by and she still couldn't face Max. She decided that she would speak to him the next day.

*****************

SUNNYDALE

Buffy looked at Anya and the others and said, 

" I just spoke to my sister and I told her that we would come to Roswell for a while. I hope that you don't mind?"

The group looked at her and said that they wouldn't mind to get out of Hell Mouth for a while, but after they left it was just Anya who stayed behind.

"Anya, I decided to tell my sister what you told me about your involvement. I hope you don't mind?" Anya looked at her friend and said that the sooner it comes out the better for all of them. 

***********************

ROSWELL

The next morning Liz looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes. It seemed like she didn't get enough sleep to last for a century, but the time of reckoning has arrived for her. She must speak to Max before it is too late and then she'll regret it. She went to the Evans house and knocked on the door; she waited for a few minutes and saw Isabel coming to the door.

" Hi, Liz. Max is not here at the moment. But I can give a message to him if you want"

Liz stood there not knowing what to do, but then she decided that it might be better if she talks to Isabel about what happened, maybe it could do well if she do it.

"Actually I need to talk to you. I feel like I can trust you with this, all I ask you is that you keep it secret"

Isabel invited her in and as they went to the living room and sat down. For a minute there was not a sound coming from the room, but then Liz started to speak. 

"I can't take it anymore, all those lies I told Max"

"What lies?" Isabel wanted to know.

Liz told her everything that happened and that it might be that it was the only thing she could think of. Isabel looked at Liz and saw the pain written on her face, but kept quiet about it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but my sister and her friends are coming here for a visit"

"That is great. There are a few things I want to talk to her about"

"They will be here tomorrow morning"

Liz stood up and went to the door, but before she left she went over to Isabel and gave her a hug and said,

"Thank you. I'll never forget this"

"No problem"

Liz left the house and went to the CrashDown where Maria and Alex were waiting for her. She opened the door and went to the back where she started to dress. Maria came up to her and looked at her.

"Liz, where have you been? Your father has been asking for you"

"I went to see Isabel. I wanted to ask her something"

"I think it's time that you go to your father before he kills you for being late"

"Okay, I'll go"

She closed her locker and went to where her father was waiting for her "Lizzie, I need you to go to the pharmacy. Your mother has a migraine and her meds are finished"

"Okay, I'll go"

She left the restaurant and went over to the pharmacy, as she opened the door she saw Max entering the UFO Center. She wanted to go over to him, but she had her priorities to be concern with.

Dawn looked at the scene as it unfolded; she knew that it was time to set the records straight and tell Liz that Buffy wasn't her sister, but a cousin. It is just that they would have to accept that fact. She started to walk in the direction of the Center, but before she could get there she knew that Liz have to find out for herself what is going on.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

SUNNYDALE

Buffy went to Anya and Spike and as she looked at the two of them she said,

"I think it would be wise if I go alone to Roswell, there is something I have to talk to my sister about. I hope you two can manage without me for these few days"

Anya looked at Buffy and then to Spike and said,

"You don't have to worry, if we need your help we will contact you"

Buffy left the room and went to Giles and said to him that she was going to take a few days of just to get to know her sister for a while. Giles looked at the young slayer and said,

"I think it is time for me to tell you the truth about Liz. She is in fact not your sister"

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked

Giles took the dossier out of his suitcase and opened it. He looked at Buffy and said,

"You know a few months ago Dawn came and claimed that she's your sister. After she told you the truth about who she was she went to Roswell and planted the idea in Liz's head that you too are sisters, but you are not"

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked her friend

He sat there silent for a while and after a few minutes he started to speak again.

"Liz is in fact your distant cousin. She is part of your father's family and not your sister, but I think she needs you now that she nearly got turned into a vampire".

Buffy stared into space and as she did she knew that it would help if she does go.

"I don't mind it that we aren't sisters, but I'm glad that we are related" she went to her room and started to pack.

++++++++++++++++++++

LOS ANGELES 

Cordelia looked at the screen of the computer and started to pound on it.

"Work Dammit!" she shouted.

Angel came into the room and saw the frustrated Cordelia next to the computer and as he went over to her. As he stood there he knew that if he speaks now he'll probably give her a heart attack, but he needs to hear the update on the group in Roswell.

"Cordelia, what's the matter now with the machine?"

Cordelia nearly dropped the terminal as she got a fright. She spun around and spat

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry, but I need to ask you something. Have you heard from Buffy and the others in Roswell?"

Cordelia looked at Angel and said," I did and Liz just asked Buffy to come and visit her for a while. But I've also got other news; Dawn is in Roswell too. What do you make of it?"

"I don't know, but if she's there then she has something to do with them. I think we must go there and try to figure out what she wants"

"Good idea, but who are we going to ask to manage our affairs here?"

"No one, we are going on vacation. I think we need a rest. Go and pack your bags"

Cordelia said. They packed their bags and started to drive towards Roswell.

Angel knew that something was about to happen there, but he didn't know what it could be. All he could remember was that it had something to do with his past as Liam. He felt like he had to return to Roswell and maybe he would find out the truth about himself. As they drove he got a cold feeling that he knew something dangerous was brewing in Roswell.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The night went by fast and when Liz came to her senses it was morning again. As the day proceeded she could see that Isabel and Alex were coming into the CrashDown as a couple. Kyle and Tess came in next, Maria was still arguing with Michael over their love. The only person who wasn't there was Max. Suddenly when she looked again it was night and she was waiting outside the Crashdown for her sister, when she spotted the car. At first she thought that Buffy came with her friends, but when she looked again, she saw that she was alone. She went to Buffy and hugged her.

"Thank you for coming"

"No problem". They went into the café and waited for Liz's friends to join them. Suddenly Buffy's eyes jerked up and she looked into the face of Dawn.

" Dawn, what are you doing here?" 

"Hello to you too. Well, I'm here to sit the record straight"

"What are you talking about?" was the only words that came out of Buffy's mouth.

Dawn looked at the two of them and said, "I'm sorry for misleading you two, but you are not sisters. You are actually distant cousins"

When Liz heard this news she was devastated. For such a long time she wanted to have a sister and now that it came true it was taken away from her. She left them standing there and went to the bathroom. It was Buffy that went after her.

"Liz I know how you feel, yesterday when I found out that Dawn played us for a fool I was devastated. But then I consoled myself and said that I'm glad we are related"

"I am glad too, but I always wanted a sister" when she stopped the sentence she could see that there was something else that Buffy wasn't telling her. 

"Buffy, is there something else that I don't know about?" 

Buffy stood there shuffling her feet, but started to speak anyway.

"Do you remember when you were in Sunnydale one of my friends told you that she remembered your other worldly friends?"

"Yes, I do. But how can it be. She doesn't seemed old enough for that?"

"You would be surprise to learn her true age" Buffy said.

They sat down and Buffy started to tell Liz the truth of what happened after they left Sunnydale. She told her that it was a shock to know that the aliens' protector told Anya that it wouldn't be wise if the king fell in love with a human. The king's wife was there with him and together they are indestructible with the other two. When Liz heard that she knew that everything she learned in the cave was true. Max and Tess were meant to be together. They left the bathroom and went back to where the others were waiting for them. Dawn looked at Buffy and then to Liz and asked.

"Hope you're not angry with me from doing that to you?"

Liz went over to the young girl and said,

"No, you may have taken a hope of having a sister away from me, but I still have a family"

Suddenly they saw that it turned dark and that they were the only ones left in the CrashDown. Liz was about to lock up when she spotted a Las Angeles car coming their way. She looked at Buffy and said,

"Angel and Cordelia is here"

She opened the door and the two stepped into the café 

"Hello, Buffy" Angel said

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked

Angel looked at Cordelia and said

"Are you going to tell them or should I?"

"No, I will" she sat down and said

"The TPTB told me that it was time for us to come to Roswell"

"Why?" Liz wanted to know.

Cordelia looked at Angel and then to the others and said,

"I didn't tell you at first because I didn't know how you would take it, but they told me that there might be a way of turning you back into a human"

"What!" Buffy and Angel screamed.

"Yes" Cordelia looked at Liz and said further on that Liz was the only key that is needed in this operation.

"How do you mean?" Liz asked

"I don't know how to tell you, but you have to give up your mortality for this to work. Your friends will be there to help you and keep you detained" 

Liz just stood there perplexed by what she just heard. She knew that Angel needed a time to be human, but she didn't want to loose her mortality.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just tell me what I must do"

Cordelia said that this must be done near the cave where the aliens were placed, because the energy field is the strongest there.

Liz locked the door of the CrashDown and decided that she just need one more day of mortality before she faces her pain forever. 

Buffy came and stood next to her and said,

"You really don't need to do it"

"I know, but I'm tired of all this pain I have in my soul for not being with Max"

Buffy looked at Liz and saw the pain in her eyes; she knew the risks there was for when Liz gets Angel's life. They walked to the house and sat there listening to the sound the rain made. 

Suddenly Liz couldn't take it anymore and started to cry uncontrollably. Buffy went over to where Liz sat and placed her arms around her.

"Liz, what is going on. I've never seen you this way?"

"Buff, I never told you, but while you were in Sunnydale I got a visit from someone I never thought I could. His visit shook very fiber of my being" 

Liz started to tell her cousin everything that took place with the Skins and the visit from Future Max.

"So you see, I can't be with Max even if I love him". They talked for a while and Liz told her that this would be her last day as a human, the next day she would tell Cordelia that the transition could take place.

On the other side of the town Angel sat in his motel room trying to figure out what kind of bond there was with him and those four kids, but everything was a blur. He tried every method in the book to look for a clue, but still nothing came up. He saw how the streetlights came on and he 'knew' that it was time for him to find out what has been bothering him. He went outside and started to walk in the direction of the desert. What he didn't know was that someone was looking in his direction.

Brody looked outside the Center and saw the man walking outside, he knew that it was a stranger. Suddenly Brody felt himself go and soon Larec looked out of Brody's eyes. He went to where Max and the others were and stood there

"Brody, is it time for me to come to sort your files?"

"Larec here, your highness. I just came to tell you that I've seen my brother in Roswell"

"What do you mean that you saw him?" Max wanted to know.

'Brody' sat down and said, "I've forgot to tell you, but over three weeks (200 Earth years) ago my brother disappeared. He was send on a reconnaissance mission to find the best place to hide your pods, he send the message that he found the cave, but he never returned to Antar"

Max looked at 'Brody' and then to the others and said,

"If he is here in Roswell we will certainly find him"

Liz looked at Max and then to the others and said,

"I think I made up my mind to do it. It is the only way for him to feel what mortality feels like again" 

Buffy looked over to Liz and asked,

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as what I'm standing here"

They left the CrashDown and went over to where Angel was staying. Buffy knocked on the door and waited for a reply, when nothing came she said that the only one to know where he might be is Cordelia. She went to Cordelia's room and again she knocked, 

"Come in" Cordelia said.

Buffy opened the door and they all stepped into the room. Cordelia looked at Buffy and asked

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to know if you've seen Angel by any chance?"

"I did see him and I think he went for a walk in town"

Angel didn't get far when he suddenly remembered that the group would be looking for him. He turned around and went back towards the town. As he looked at the small desolate town he knew that for the first time in his life he would become human again, but what about the girl who is going to take his place? It will be a transition he didn't want to wish upon his worst enemy. He saw Cordelia and the other group coming towards him and he knew that Liz has made up her mind.

"Angel, Liz decided to give up on her life to give you a chance"

"Are you sure about that?" he wanted to know 

"Yes, I feel lost where I'm now and if I can help someone then I will do it"

Cordelia looked at the stars and said,

"It is time for us to go to the cave"

They decided to take different routes towards the cave and as they drove Liz looked over to her best friend and said,

"I'm sorry if I'm doing this, but I just can't face the fact that I would never be with Max again"

"I know how you feel, even though Michael and I fight all the time I love him and I can't loose him. But Liz I don't know why you want to become a vampire?"

"I don't want to do it, but it is the only way for me to help Angel"

As she uttered the last syllable, she saw that they have arrived at their destination. They climbed out of the car and walked over to Max and the others. Cordelia looked at Liz and then at Angel and said,

"Stand in the middle of these two rocks".

The two of them did what Cordelia told them to do; slowly as the stars went over head there came a light. It was so bright that it seemed to engulf the group, but it didn't. The only ones who were affected by the light were Angel and Liz. As the light faded the rest of the group looked at the two. They could see the difference in Liz's eyes so with Angel, but the only way to know if it worked was by talking to the two,

"Angel. Are you there?" Cordelia asked

"I'm not Angel. My name is Liam" 

It was then that they knew the transition was a success, Liz wasn't there anymore and they had to contain her. The only ones who could do that were Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael. The four of them stood in a circle and Max decided to shield Liz from the rest. The green glow came out of his hand and took Liz totally by surprise. 

Liam looked at the scene as it unfolded and then he knew who the group was. He went over to Max and addressed him by his royal title; Max was dumbfounded when he heard his title coming from this man.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Your Highness, I was send to look for a place where your pods would land"

"So you are Larek's brother?"

"Yes, how do you know my brother?"

Max told him about the communication between Larek and himself and that Larek informed him about his brother being in Roswell. Max looked at the man in front of him and asked.

"How did you ever became a vampire?"

Maleck looked into space and started to remember the bitter time in the eighteenth century.

" It was supposed to be a routine reconnaissance mission to see if there was a suitable place where the elders were going to place your pods. Khivar sabotaged my ship and I crashed into a nearby village.

I started to walk in the desert and that is where I found the cave, as I came to it I noticed that it was the best place to hide the pods. I send the message with one of the orbs and I started to walk towards the town. I shapeshift myself into a young boy and tried not to be noticed, but I was. One of the locals saw me and took me in; he even gave me a name Liam.

In the few months that went by Liam tried to please his foster father, but that didn't help. His 'father' never accepted him and he moved to Europe. There he got to meet Darla.

"So you see I lost every memory which connected my life to you when I became Angelus. Even when I became Angel I couldn't remember much. It is just now after this transition that I started to remember my mission."

The group looked to where Liz was detained with the green glow and they could sence the hate in her heart. Max wanted to go over to her and try to help her, but Cordelia and Liam stopped him. 

"Why don't you want me to help her?" Max asked.

"There is only one way to help her and that is with the Granolith" 

Max told him that they knew where the relic was, but first he must be reconciled with his brother. They left Liz in the cave bound and went to the UFO Center and knocked on the door. Brody open the door and the group stepped in.

"Max, what is it?"

"Brody, could we just try one more time to help you remember your abduction?"

"Sure, but I don't see how" 

Again a white light enveloped him and the next thing Larek stood there looking through Brody's eyes.

"Why have you summoned me, your highness?"

"Larek, we've got good news for you. We have found your brother"

Liam(Angel) walked to the front and looked at the man in front of him. He addressed Larek telepathically and suddenly the two brothers hugged. Larek looked at Max and the others and said,

"You must help your human friend and afterwards you must return to Antar" 

"What must we do?" Max asked

Larek told him the same thing what Maleck told him about the Granolith. It is the only way to save Liz and the only way to return home.

They went back to the cave and guided Liz towards the middle of the relic; each of them took a healing stone and stood there with their eyes closed. A white light came into the cave and suddenly Liz stood there dumbfounded.

"What happened?" she asked

"Just what we hoped would happen" Maria said.

Max went to her and said, "Thank you for helping us find our ally. We will never forget you. Actually I will never forget you"

He kissed her and they all stood next to the Granilith. A soft humming came out of the relic and suddenly the aliens were gone.

Liz stood there with tears in her eyes and whispered "I love you Max Evans"

Even Maria couldn't help herself as she cried, first they lost Alex and now this. Luckily they still have each other. Cordelia couldn't believe it herself. Liz went to Buffy and said, "I hope this doesn't change our friendship?"

"No, we will still have each other. But what am I going to tell my friends in Sunnydale?"

"Just tell them the truth" Liz said.

They left the cave and went to the silent town

~THE END~ 


	3. The Real Liz

****

Title: THE REAL LIZ

Author: AlienAdele

E-mail: adelesmith4@yahoo.com

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the shows only the strangers and the poem is mine

Summary: Picks up where Angel got a chance left off. Another tragedy waits for the group.

Rating: PG 13(Language)

Category: Crossover + part 3 to the 'Death of a friend' series

Author's note: This one goes entirely to Melissa J

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

To recap

Liz helped Angel to become human, just to find out that he wasn't human after all. Buffy turns out to be Liz's cousin and not her sister.

**************

As the group saw the five aliens leave Liz could sence that this wasn't over for her. She looked at the cave and remembered the message about Tess being Max's destiny. She sat near the Granolith and felt a sob escaping her throat. Buffy and Maria came and sat next to her. Maria placed her hand on her friends' shoulder and said,

"You still have your memory of them"

When Liz heard that her head jerked up and she said,

"It's not just them that I remember, but I remember their planet".

Maria looked at her friend and she could see a glint in her eyes. Liz stood up and walked over to the Granolith. As she stood there she began to tell them what she remembered.

"The most powerful memory I have is about a relative I had on Antar, but we weren't very close. He wanted me to help him destroy the royal family. I told him that I wouldn't do that. Vilandra and Ava were my best friends and I could never betray them. My brother told me that if I don't help him he would kill me with the others. I decided to go to the queen and I told her what happened. Well, you know the rest. Khivar killed the group and we were send to Earth. My pod was the Granolith and when they hatched I already left"

Maria and Buffy looked at Liz and saw the seriousness in her eyes. They knew then that when they helped Angel get his identity back to Liam and then Maleck the memories of Liz's past was revealed to her by the Granolith

"Liz, what are you going to do now?" the two asked in unison.

"I don't know" Liz answered.

They saw that the sun has already gone down and they went back to the CrashDown.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANTAR

As the ship descended onto the plain the five were petrified. They didn't know what to expect. Tess expected everything to be the same as what it was before they left to go to Earth. Max didn't know what to expect as the same with Michael, Isabel was scared the last thing she could remember was betraying her brother. Maleck (Liam) didn't know what he would find. As they climbed down the first one to greet them was Lareck. Maleck looked at his brother and went over to him. For a few minutes there was total silence. Then it all changed; Lareck embraced his brother and asked,

"Where is Zaley?" 

The group looked at each other and then back at Lareck. It was Max who asked him who Zaley was. Lareck looked at the king and said,

"Your highness, Zaley was your best friend and she stayed your best friend even on Earth. There is just one thing I have to warn you about Zaley and that is that she's Khivar's sister and he won't be pleased to know that she survived. She helped you in the war and that is why your mother send her to Earth too"

Max stood there and asked dumbfounded "Do you mean to tell me that Liz Parker is Zaley?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying, but you must get her before her brother gets to her" Lareck looked at his brother and said,

"I'm so glad that you are back here. What happened to you?"

The group looked at each other and Maleck said, 

"It's a long story and I don't want you to know about it".

"That is fine with me. I'm just glad to see you"

On the other side of the planet Khivar looked at the reports in front of him and suddenly he shouted,

"What the damn is going on here! I told you guys to kill the five and now I must find out that there's a sixth one, do you know who it is?"

Nicholas looked at the two spies and said,

"I think you better tell him before he kills you"

"Sir, we found out that the sixth one is Zaley, your sister"

"What! How is that possible? I thought you killed her"

"We did, it's just the queen took her essence and placed her with the four. She's a human/ alien hybrid. The only way for her to remember who she was is by taking her to her pod"

"Where is her pod?" Khivar asked

The spy stood there and at first didn't want to reveal it, but he knew that he wouldn't have a choice so he said,

"Sir her pod was the Granolith"

Khivar dropped everything he was doing and looked at the group, 

"We must go back to Earth. If we can kill her and take the Granolith, then the five will be easy to destroy. I think I will go personally to Earth and look for my sister"

He told Nicholas to help him prepare a husk and so he went to Earth.

+++++++++++++++++

Earth

Liz went out the door of the Crashdown, she felt like she was loosing her mind. The memories, and now the powers that she was displaying. Even though she disappeared with her friends during the Wipeout, she knew that she wasn't human. Her real identity was Zaley and she's the enemy's sister. She started to walk towards the flat that her cousin rented, but she felt like someone was following her. She started to pace faster, but suddenly she felt a stun on her neck. Before she fainted she saw the dreaded face of her brother. Khivar looked at the drugged form of his sister and dragged her to a remote area near the cave. He couldn't locate the Granolith and he felt like she might know where it might be. Twenty minutes went by and slowly Liz opened her eyes. As her vision got clearer and clearer she knew that she was near the cave. She looked into the eyes of her brother. Khivar saw his sister's eyes open as they did he went over to her and said,

"Zaley, you thought that you could get away from me, but I'm one step ahead of you"

He went closer to Liz and extended his hand. The blinding pain started to hit Liz's body in waves. She looked at her brother and she heard him shout,

"Where did they place the Granolith!"

She looked at him and said,

"I don't know where it is. I can't remember the years before my fifth birthday"

"Don't you play coy with me. I know that you have seen the Granolith, because how in the world would you remember who I am"

She looked at him again and said that she would never reveal its location to him.

The stars shown so brightly that the group didn't notice the anomaly in the desert, Buffy and Maria were talking about how to help Liz recover from the shock she received. Suddenly their conversation was cut short when they heard a knock at the door. Maria went over to the door and opened it, when she looked up she looked into the face of Liam (Maleck) and Max.

"Oh, hi there" she said startled.

"Do you mind letting us in?" Michael asked sarcastically.

Maria stood a side and let the group enter her house. They sat down and Max started to ask Maria and Buffy if they knew where Liz could be.

"Sorry Max, I haven't heard from her since the day at the cave. She said that she could remember your planet and that it left her confused"

"I know. We just found out about her and we must get to her before Khivar does".

Suddenly Isabel looked at Max and the look revealed that Khivar has captured Liz. 'Liam' said that the only person who can kill Khivar is he and that is just what he's going to do.

Khivar looked at the cave and the empty pods unaware that the Granolith was hidden there. He knew that it wouldn't be soon before the group become aware that he was in the vicinity. As he left the cave he knew that he left his sister in his most trusted emissary. Nicholas was the only one who could keep his sister from escaping.

"I better let them know that I'm here" 

He placed a triangle shaped object on the ground and a blinding flash came out of the object.

Max and the other four left Maria and Buffy standing in the doorway of her house when Maleck (Liam) saw the message. He looked at Max and said,

"Let me deal with Khivar. I think that your highness must search for Zaley (Liz)"

Max looked at Tess and then back to him and said, 

"I think you are right, just be careful when you confront him"

They went their separate ways and Buffy looked bewildered out of the window. Maria came up to her and said,

"Don't worry. They will find her"

Buffy closed the curtains and went back to the living room.

Liam (Maleck) walked slowly towards the place where he saw the message. He knows that someday this would happen, but he never thought that this would be the day.

"Oh, I see that you came alone" he heard a voice say.

"Do you really think that I couldn't kill you?" Maleck (Liam) asked.

Khivar crept out of the shadows and looked at his rival. He knew that this man was a force to be reckon with, but he never knew how it could work against him.

"I think the time has come for you to face the music for what you did to the royal family!"

The two rivals looked at each other and Khivar lifted his hand. A force hit Maleck that he nearly lost his balance, but he stood still. Then it was his turn to extend hand and this time Khivar's body hit the ground with a loud thud. Maleck came and stood over Khivar and with a grin he said, 

"You will never be able to hurt anyone anymore", 

before he gave Khivar the lethal blow Khivar looked at him and said,

"You can kill me, but if my sister dies you wouldn't be able to bring her back the second time. I'm the only one who can do it"

Nicholas looked at Liz's frail body and said to her that her friends won't be able to save her. Her brother is the only one who holds the key to her survival. Suddenly the cave shook and Max, Tess, Michael and Isabel came into the dimly lit cave

"Long time no see!" Nicholas said.

Max looked at the demented teenager in front of him and said,

"We came for Zaley"

He went over to where the two was and Max couldn't belief that this was the same person as what he remembered. Her body was full of bruises and cuts and he grimace to think of the eternal injuries she might have. He took one swipe at Nicholas and the man disappeared from his sight. He took Liz in his arms and said, 

"Don't worry, I'll help you".

With a weak smile Liz said,

" Max, there's a letter in my breast pocket. Take it. I won't be able to be with you"

those were the last words she said before she blew out her last breath. Max placed her on the ground and tried to revive her, but suddenly Maleck (Liam) came into the cave and said, 

"You won't be able to do that. Khivar is the only one who can and I just killed him"

Max looked at the letter and opened it.

"Dear Max

When you read this letter I'm probably dead by now, but please remember that I valued our friendship here just as much as on Antar. Give my love to Maria and Buffy and remember this poem.

Beyond

As I looked up to the stars

I thought I knew who you were

Were you ever going to tell me you love me?

Or was it just a dream from beyond the stars

Sometimes I thought that love's overrated

Now knowing when to quit

Quit thinking of beyond

I know that time stood still

Nothing seemed to go my way

That's why I won't stay,

And wait for you to tell me those words

The words I thought that is from beyond

Now I know the truth

The truth of the galaxy

The galaxy that's from my dream

You aren't what I thought you would be

Beyond the stars in the sky

Asking the questions to why

Look into yourself before you say it

Trust your own heart~ then end with me

Max, remember that I will love you always

Liz"

Max looked at the folded letter and then to his friends,

"I think we must break the news to Buffy and Maria"

They left the cave with Liz's body in Max's arms, as they entered the house Maria and Buffy looked at the group.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bring her back" Max said.

"No, not Lizzie too!" Maria screamed.

Buffy and the others started to sob at their loss. Max sat down in one of the chairs and said,

"Even though this happen. I think it's time for us to return to Antar".

"I think so too," Tess said.

Buffy and Maria looked at Maleck (Liam) and asked what will become of the Granolith. Maleck looked at Max before speaking 

"We will return to Antar with the Granolith, maybe one day you could come and visit us"

"We will think about it" Buffy said.

Days went by and the five aliens went back to their home planet. Max told Lareck what happened and said that Zaley died in the fight against Khivar, but one thing is for certain and that is they got the Granolith.

+++++++++++++++++++

EARTH

Buffy stood by Liz's grave and placed a white rose on the head stone. She looked up at the sky and said, 

"Liz, don't worry. We will always remember you and never forget a thing you did for us".

She stood up from the ground and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Liz, I'll remember you" she whispered. 

And with those words she left the cemetery with Maria. The real Liz was in fact an alien from Antar.

~END~


End file.
